De baloncesto y ¿ramen?
by bruxi
Summary: Estúpidos novios y estúpida competitividad masculina que siempre lograba ponerlas en ridículo. ¿Qué habían hecho ellas para merecer semejante castigo? [U.A.]


**¡YAHOI! ¡OH-MY-GOD! ¡Mi primer crossover! *Baila de felicidad*. Cierto que es un U.A., pero aún no me atrevo a hacer uno "en condiciones". Tal vez en un futruo... xD**

**Disclaimer: **ni _Naruto_ ni _InuYasha_ ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Rumiko Takahashi respectivamente.

**De baloncesto y… ¿ramen?**

Suspiró tímidamente, parándose frente a la puerta de entrada del enorme polideportivo. Alguien la empujó al pasar pero no le importó. Estaba estúpidamente asustada. Era la primera vez que iba a ir sola a ver a su novio a un partido de baloncesto. Ninguna de sus amigas estaba disponible ese día y las que iban a ir, eran parte del equipo de animadoras, así que no había de otra, tendría que sentarse sola en medio de un montón de desconocidos, y eso la aterraba.

Suspiró una vez más, antes de internarse en el estadio abarrotado hasta los topes. Buscó con la mirada un asiento libre por el medio, para pasar desapercibida, aunque es un poco complicado cuando tus ojos son de un color tan blanco como la perla más pura y tu piel tan blanca como la nieve, signo de que eres una… —Disculpa. —Una suave voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. Elevó la vista, topándose con una chica de cabello negro como el azabache y ojos chocolates, quien le sonreía de manera tímida—. ¿Está ocupado?—Miró para el asiento que le señalaba, donde había colocado su grueso abrigo y su bolso. Se sonrojó en el acto y se maldijo.

—N-no. —Cogió las cosas, amontonándolas sobre sus piernas. Con las prisas, el bolso resbaló, cayendo sobre la persona que estaba sentada delante.

—¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado!

—L-lo siento—dijo, recogiendo el bolso toda avergonzada.

—¡Me has he-

—¡Ya se ha disculpado, idiota! ¡Déjala en paz!—Parpadeó, mirando sorprendida para la muchacha de cabello azabache. El chico de delante bufó, volviendo a acomodarse en su sitio. La chica se sentó igualmente a su lado, quitándose la chaqueta color crema con capucha que llevaba por encima.

—E-esto… gra-gracias por… —Ella la miró por unos instantes, confusa. Luego, sonrió.

—¡Ah! De nada. No hagas caso de los idiotas, es mi primera regla. —Le sonrió y enseguida se sintió pequeña. Iba a decirle algo más, pero entonces la música empezó a sonar y la voz del comentarista retumbó por todo el lugar, callando las distintas conversaciones en el acto.

—¡Buenas tardes, chicos, chicas, familiares y amigos! ¡Bienvenidos al último partido de la temporada aquí, en el Estadio Oeste!—La multitud rugió—. ¡Y aquí tenemos a los correspondientes equipos de animación! ¡Un aplauso para estas preciosas chicas!—Los chicos que había en el estadio silbaron, gritando obscenidades de todo tipo que la hicieron sonrojarse. Un bufido a su lado hizo mirar a la chica que estaba a su vera; la sorprendió ver que estaba igual de roja que ella.

—Malditos pervertidos. —Sintiéndose observada, giró la cabeza, topándose con unos ojos totalmente blancos fijos en ella. Alzó las cejas y la otra chica enseguida desvió la vista.

—Y-yo l-lo si-siento. —Ella sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

—No pasa nada. —Calló unos segundos para luego sonreírle de nuevo—. Soy Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. —Ella enrojeció todavía más, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos a la altura del pecho.

—Hi-Hinata Hyûga.

—¡Por eso me sonabas!—Hinata se mordió el labio inferior. Ahora seguro que se disculparía con alguna excusa tonta y se alejaría de ella. Apretó la tela del abrigo—. Encantada de conocerte, Hyûga-san. —Hinata la miró, sorprendida por su sonrisa amable.

—L-lo mismo di-digo. —La estruendosa música dejó de sonar y la gente aplaudió a las coreografías de ambos equipos de animadoras. La voz del comentarista volvió a sonar.

—¡Y ahora, lo que todos estábamos esperando! ¡Demos la bienvenida con una increíble ovación a los Demon Fox de Konoha y a los Wild Dogs de Shikon!—El griterío se volvió casi insoportable en cuanto los integrantes de ambos equipos entraron corriendo en la cancha. Hinata se encogió en su asiento, mientras que Kagome se incorporó, buscando ansiosa con la mirada. Cuando las cosas se calmaron, Kagome se volvió a sentar. Hinata, respirando aliviada, se inclinó hacia delante, ahora buscando ella también con la mirada. Desistió al ver que la gente no hacía más que levantarse de sus lugar, impidiéndole ver algo.

La melodía de un móvil la asustó, haciéndola saltar en el asiento—. Perdona—le dijo Kagome, contestando el teléfono. Hinata negó—. ¿Qué quieres, Sango-chan? Sí, estoy. ¿Qué donde? Hacia el medio, más o menos… Sí, os vi. Sí, genial. Oye ¿cómo están los chicos? Bah, ya sabes como son, no le des importancia. Sabes que Mir… Oh, claro. Nos vemos luego, Sango-chan. ¡Bye!—Guardó el dispositivo en el bolso y miró culpable a Hinata.

—Perdona por haberte asustado. Siempre pongo el volumen alto. —Hinata negó.

—No pasa nada, Higurashi-san. —Kagome frunció el ceño.

—No me llames así. Me hace parecer vieja y supongo que tenemos la misma edad ¿no?—Hinata se sintió nerviosa—. Llámame Kagome o Kagome-chan.

—¿Kagome-chan?—Ella asintió, sonriente. Hinata le devolvió el gesto, de forma tímida y con las mejillas rojas—. E-entonces llá-llámame Hinata.

—Encantada, Hinata-chan. —Le extendió la mano y la chica se la estrechó—. ¿A quién has venido a ver?—Hinata se sonrojó de nuevo, comenzando a jugar otra vez con sus dedos.

—A m-mi no-novio. —El rojo en su rostro se acentuó. Aún no se creía que _él_ le hubiera pedido ser su novia.

—¡Qué casualidad! Yo también he venido para ver a mi novio. Vas al Konoha ¿no?—Hinata asintió.

—¿Y t-tú al Sh-Shikon?—Esta vez fue la azabache quien meneó la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Espero que nos llevemos bien, aún así. —Kagome le guiñó un ojo y Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Esa chica parecía agradable y simpática. Sintió alivio al pensar que no iba a pasar el tiempo sola.

Una nueva ola de chillidos, esta vez femeninos, las hicieron centrar de nuevo la atención en la cancha. Ambas vieron, con los ojos brillantes, a los capitanes de ambos equipos acercarse al centro, donde los esperaba el árbitro—. ¡Vaya! ¡Parece que Taisho y Uzumaki han encendido los ánimos en las gradas!

—¡Naruto-kun, eres el mejor!—Hinata sintió una punzada en el pecho.

—¡Demuéstrales lo que vales, Inu-kun!—Por unos segundos, Hinata creyó ver como de los ojos de Kagome saltaban chispas.

Abajo, en la pista, los dos chicos se dieron la mano con una sonrisa; no se apreciaba desde lejos, pero era una sonrisa que prometía sufrimiento para el contrario. Oh sí, mucho sufrimiento.

—Te destrozaré, Taisho.

—Eso te crees tú, Uzumaki. —El árbitro se aproximó con el balón y los dos capitanes se colocaron, listos para saltar. El balón fue lanzado al aire, y el partido empezó.

Pronto el estadio se convirtió en una algarabía de gritos, pasos, botes, cantos de animadoras y demás. Hinata y Kagome seguían ansiosas los movimientos de los jugadores. Los momentos de máxima tensión se vivían cuando algún jugador se caía y sus compañeros demandaban al árbitro que hiciera algo. Hinata vio con miedo como uno de sus mejores amigos, Kiba, se enfrentaba a un chico del otro equipo que era más alto que él. Gracias al cielo, uno de los de Shikon se acercó a su compañero y se lo llevó a rastras, mediando de paso con Kiba. Suspiró aliviada—. No sé qué harían sin Miroku en el equipo. —Giró la cabeza, sorprendida por oír la voz de Kagome. No se esperaba que volviera a hablarle.

—¿Mi-Miroku?

—Sí, el chico que fue a apaciguar los ánimos. Kôga-kun siempre se pasa.

—Oh. Bu-bueno, Ki-Kiba-kun ta-tampoco es d-de los que s-se queda ca-callado—tartamudeó. Se sintió una tonta al tartamudear de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo: siempre que estaba nerviosa o frente a desconocidos, tartamudeaba.

El árbitro pitó, indicando que el primer cuarto se había acabado. La gente empezó a charlar durante esos minutos—. Oye ¿quién de los chicos del equipo es tu chico? ¿No será el capitán?—Hinata enrojeció, comenzando a balbucear cosas incomprensibles. Kagome tuvo que aguantarse la risa; no quería incomodarla—. Lo siento, es que me he fijado en cómo lo mirabas. —Hinata no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir ¿tan obvia era?—. Es muy guapo y está bueno. —Hinata se sonrojó de nuevo, pero tomó valor para preguntarle lo mismo a ella.

—¿Y el tuyo? ¿Q-quién es?—Los ojos de Kagome brillaron y su rostro se iluminó.

—También es el capitán, el de mi equipo. —Hinata abrió la boca en una perfecta _o_. No había tratado mucho con InuYasha Taisho, sino más bien con su hermano mayor y con sus padres. Pero las pocas veces que había podido divisarlo en las fiestas que su padre daba para los grandes empresarios, vio que era un chico bastante bruto y grosero, además de maleducado. Una vez chocó con ella, casi tirándola, y ni siquiera se disculpó. Solo le lanzó un _mira por dónde vas, niña_ en un tono de lo más desdeñoso. No le cuajaba que alguien tan agradable como Kagome pudiera estar con él—. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no es tan malo como aparenta. También tiene sus momentos. —Hinata miró para abajo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El pitido de inicio del siguiente cuarto las distrajo. Se sonrieron antes de fijar la vista en la pista de nuevo. Kagome fruncía el ceño y los labios, murmurando para sí, cada vez que veía a su novio discutir o buscar pelea con el contrario; Hinata se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar, de igual forma preocupada por los encontronazos entre ambos capitanes. Agradeció internamente a Sasuke, el mejor amigo de su novio, por apartar al rubio de los problemas.

El segundo cuarto pasó rápido y los espectadores se relajaron. Algunos aprovecharon el descanso para ir a estirar las piernas, otros para charlar con sus acompañantes. Kagome se estiró sobre su asiento y se volvió a mirar a Hinata, con una sonrisa—. ¿Me acompañas a comprar algo al bar? No sé tú, pero yo estoy hambrienta. —Hinata le correspondió la sonrisa y asintió tímidamente. Recogió el abrigo y se colgó el bolso cruzado, mientras Kagome se colocaba la chaqueta de nuevo (sin abrocharla) y también se colgaba de un hombro la pequeña mochila que traía.

Bajaron las escaleras de las gradas y se pusieron a la cola—. ¿Q-qué vas a pedir?—preguntó Hinata, para entablar conversación. Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—Mmm… Puede que un perrito caliente, unas patatas y una coca-cola. ¿Y tú?

—Ahm… n-no lo sé… U-una bolsa de gominolas o una d-de palomitas… —Mientras los ojos de ambas se fijaron en el enorme tablón que anunciaba los productos que allí vendían, Hinata miró por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante. No pudo evitar sentirse pequeña en comparación con ella: Kagome llevaba una minifalda vaquera tableada, una camisa blanca de manga corta con escote y la chaqueta crema por encima; unas calzas del mismo tono que la chaqueta cubrían sus largas piernas, enfundadas en unas hunter rosa fucsia. Miró para sus pantalones azules, sus botas sencillas de agua y su holgada chaqueta azul marino. Suspiró; siempre era igual: en cuanto se le daba por compararse con las demás chicas, sentía que ella era muy poquita cosa, por muy Hyûga que fuese.

Al fin les llegó el turno y pidieron. No tuvieron que esperar mucho y, en cuanto les trajeron su pedido, se alejaron hacia una de las mesas que había allí, para apoyar las cosas mientras guardaban las carteras—. Y dime, Hinata-chan ¿qué rama has escogido? ¿Ciencias o letras?

—Mi-mixtas. Mi padre qu-quiere que a-algún día m-mi primo y y-yo nos hagamos c-cargo de la empresa. —Kagome frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada—. ¿Y tú, Kagome-chan?—La azabache sonrió ampliamente.

—Quiero abrir mi propia pastelería. Se me da bien cocinar y, aparte, mi familia tiene un templo, así que busqué una profesión que me permitiera tanto hacerme cargo del templo como ganar mi propio dinero. —A la mente de Hinata acudió una imagen de la muchacha vestida de sacerdotisa. Sí, daba la talla.

—Q-qué genia-

—¡KAGOME!—Hinata se sobresaltó al oír semejante grito, mientras que la faz de la aludida se iluminó con la más alegre de las sonrisas.

—¡InuYasha!—Kagome se lanzó a los brazos de su capitán nada más verlo por el pasillo. El pelinegro la atrapó contra su cuerpo, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo y besándola en el acto. Hinata apartó la vista, sonrojada—. ¡Te he visto ahí abajo! ¡Lo estáis haciendo genial, cari!—Las bronceadas mejillas masculinas se tiñeron levemente de rosa al oír el apodo cariñoso. Levantó su mirada gris e inmediatamente se topó con la pálida Hyûga.

—¿Quién es tu amiga?—Hinata parpadeó, señalándose a sí misma ¿se refería a ella? Así que no la había reconocido…

—Oh, ven. Esta es Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan, InuYasha—dijo Kagome acercándose a la chica mientras tiraba de su novio.

—¡Hey, con cuidado, pequeña! Casi me arrancas el brazo. —Kagome le sonrió, con los ojos brillantes. Amaba cuando su arrogante y orgulloso chico se portaba así de tierno con ella, cosa que ocurría cuando ninguno de sus amigos podía observarlo. InuYasha tenía la absurda idea de que si alguno de ellos lo veía actuar así, se burlaría de él hasta el día de su misma muerte.

—E-encantada. —InuYasha ladeó la cabeza. Esa chica le resultaba familiar pero no recordaba de qué…

—¡Hinata-chan!—La Hyûga se volvió, y sus ojos se tornaron tan brillantes como los de la azabache minutos antes. Por el otro lado del pasillo un jadeante Naruto iba corriendo hacia ella. El rubio no dudó en envolverla en sus brazos y en levantarla del suelo, besándole repetidamente la mejilla.

—M-me haces cos-cosquillas, Naruto-kun. —Él la posó de nuevo en el suelo.

—¡No me digas que has estado todo el tiempo con ella!—Aquella voz… El Uzumaki se volvió, encontrándose con InuYasha Taisho al lado de una chica extremadamente bonita (aunque no tanto como su Hinata).

—Por favor, InuYasha, no empieces. —Oyó que le dijo ella.

—E-etto… Na-Naruto-kun e-ella es Ka-Kagome-chan; e-es la novia d-de Taisho-san y m-me ha acompañado… —Kagome le sonrió.

—Encantada de cono-

—¡¿Has estado confraternizando con el enemigo?!—chillaron los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo, a sus respectivas novias. Hinata enrojeció, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos, mientras Kagome rodaba los ojos.

—¡No me copies, asqueroso zorro!

—¡Lo mismo te digo, perro pulgoso!—Ay, no, pensó Hinata, fijo que en unos segundos…

No, olvidad lo de segundos. Naruto e InuYasha habían empezado a liarse a golpes—. _Estúpida competitividad masculina_. —Kagome respiró hondo y contó mentalmente hasta diez, tratando de calmarse. Cuando estuvo segura de que no iba a perder los estribos, dio un paso adelante—. ¡INUYASHA TAISHO! ¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIERES QUEDARTE SIN SEXO EN LO QUE NOS FALTA DE CURSO!—Hinata abrió la boca, enrojeciendo al máximo al oír las palabras de la chica. Sin embargo, fueron de lo más efectivas, puesto que el pelinegro palideció, congelándose en su sitio. Tragando saliva, se volvió a ver los preciosos ojos chocolates de su novia. Las amenazas de Kagome nunca eran en vano, sabía que la cumpliría.

—¡No puedes hacerme eso!

—¡Lo haré si no sueltas a Uzumaki-san AHORA!—Con un gruñido, InuYasha se alejó del rubio, soltando una palabrota por lo bajo. Ambos se incorporaron, estudiándose.

—Na-Naruto-kun, por favor… —Los ojos azules miraron a aquellos perlas que tanto le gustaban y suspiró, para luego sonreírle. Hinata no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse ante semejante sonrisa.

—Sois de lo que no hay—dijo Kagome, masajeándose las sienes con un suspiro. InuYasha abrió la boca, para decir algo, pero la fulminante mirada que le envió su chica hizo que se lo pensara mejor y se mordió la lengua. Por su parte, Naruto estaba en iguales condiciones, no pudiendo negarse a la mirada suplicante de Hinata.

Jodidas novias manipuladoras que no los dejaban hacer alarde de su hombría.

—¡InuYasha, ya tenemos que volver!

—¡Naruto, mueve el culo! ¡Gai-sensei te está buscando!—Miroku de los Wild Dogs y Sasuke de los Demon Fox llegaron a junto de sus respectivos mejores amigos. Miraron con curiosidad la escena, luego a los dos capitanes y por último a las dos chicas. Enseguida ataron cabos; Miroku suspiró mientras que Sasuke se contuvo de darle un buen coscorrón al rubio.

—En la pista, Uzumaki.

—No lo dudes, Taisho. —se susurraron antes de darse la vuelta, ambos echando chispas. Kagome y Hinata suspiraron.

—Miroku, no dejes que haga una estupidez.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun, cuida d-de Naruto-kun.

—Confía en mí, Kagome.

—El dobe siempre será un dobe. —Ambas chicas sonrieron aliviadas, viendo desaparecer a los dos muchachos de cabello negro escaleras abajo.

Sonriéndose mutuamente como disculpa por el comportamiento infantil de sus respectivas parejas, las dos volvieron a sus asientos, con la comida. Cinco minutos después el tercer cuarto empezó, llenando de nuevo el estadio con el griterío de los hinchas de ambos equipos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Empate! ¡¿Te lo puedes creer?! ¡Diez segundos más y los habríamos destrozado!

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas… —Kagome suspiró, caminando unos pasos por detrás de InuYasha, mientras el pelinegro despotricaba contra el partido y su resultado.

—¡Maldita sea!—Armándose de paciencia, la chica se acercó y entrelazó su mano con la de él. Automáticamente, InuYasha desvió la vista a un lado, sonrojado.

—Ya deja de pensar en eso, solo fue un partido. Ya habrá más. Hace tiempo que no quedábamos los dos solos… —Dejó caer ella, como si nada. InuYasha apretó su mano y suspiró. Sus ojos dorados se volvieron cálidos en cuanto la observaron. La atrajo hacia sí, pasándole el brazo por la espalda hasta rodearle la cintura. Kagome hizo lo propio, con una sonrisa—. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a Ichiraku?—No pudo evitar reír al ver como las facciones masculinas se iluminaban cual niño con zapatos nuevos. Sí, el ramen lo arreglaría todo.

No muy lejos de allí…

—¡No es justo! ¡Si nos hubieran dado unos segundos más… —lloriqueaba un rubio de ojos azules. Hinata le puso la mano en el brazo, buscando tranquilizarlo.

—Na-Naruto-kun, so-solo fue un partido…

—¡Pero era el último de la temporada! ¡Y contra los Wild Dogs!—Hinata suspiró.

—Pe-pero l-lo hicisteis genial, aún así. Y-yo e-estoy orgullosa d-de ti, Na-Naruto-kun. —Los orbes azules del chico brillaron.

—¿De verdad, Hinata-chan?—le preguntó, tomando sus pálidas manos entre las suyas. Hinata enrojeció por el contacto y la cercanía de sus rostros y asintió—. ¡Yay! ¡Eres la mejor, Hina!—La Hyûga tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no desmayarse en cuanto su novio la abrazó. Todavía no se acostumbraba a las muestras efusivas de cariño por parte del chico.

—¿Va-vamos a Ichiraku? E-eso te animará. —Naruto le sonrió ampliamente y, sin mediar palabra, la cogió de la mano y echó a correr. Hinata trastabilló unos pasos, gritando por lo sorpresivo del movimiento. Luego, simplemente cerró los ojos y sonrió. Sí, el ramen era la solución para todo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡No hay sitio! ¡¿Por qué no hay sitio?!—gritó un exaltado InuYasha, viendo la enorme cola que había para entrar al local.

—No me chilles. Será que está todo ocupado—le contestó Kagome.

—¡No es justo! ¡No hay sitio!—exclamó a su vez Naruto, parándose justo detrás de la pareja.

—Na-Naruto-kun, no chi-

—¡TÚ!—Ambos muchachos se señalaron, reparando en la presencia del otro.

—Anda ¿también veníais a Ichiraku, Hinata-chan?

—S-Sí, pe-pero parece que no…

—¡Eso es! ¡Vengan por aquí! ¡Gran oferta en nuestro local! ¡Pasen!

—¡Ayame-nee-chan!—Naruto se precipitó sobre la guapa chica de largo pelo castaño que repartía folletos en la entrada.

—¡Oh, Naruto! ¡Qué bien verte!

—¡Ayame, explícame esto!—La chica levantó la vista y sonrió.

—Hola, InuYasha, qué bien que estés aquí también. Pues nada, papá pensó que necesitábamos hacer publicidad, así que ideó una batalla de ramen.

—¿Batalla de ramen?—Ambos chicos parpadearon; detrás de ellos, tanto Kagome como Hinata palidecieron, y comenzaron a hacerle señas a la muchacha para que no dijera nada más. Desgraciadamente, parece ser que Ayame no las vio.

—Sí, una batalla de ramen, un duelo. Se va de dos en dos y tienes treinta minutos para comer todos los platos del menú. Si lo consigues, ganas vales gratis de ramen para todo un mes. —Tres… dos… uno…

—¡¿RAMEN GRATIS?!—Taisho y Uzumaki se miraron, los ojos de ambos brillando con mortífera determinación. Luego, echaron a correr hacia la entrada.

—¡Aparta de mi camino, Uzumaki!

—¡Ese ramen será mío, Taisho!—Kagome maldijo por lo bajo, Hinata suspiró y Ayame tan solo miraba la fila de personas inconscientes que los dos chicos habían dejado a su paso.

—Tal vez… ¿debería haberme callado…?—Kagome se agachó, recogiendo la bolsa y la sudadera olvidada de su novio; Hinata hizo lo mismo a su lado.

—Ahora ya es tarde, Ayame-san.

—Di-disculpa… —La azabache y la peliazul hicieron sendas reverencias antes de salir corriendo tras sus chicos.

Tras unos minutos, consiguieron abrirse paso hasta la primera línea, donde una fila entera de espectadores observaban boquiabiertos la rapidez y el saque de los dos adolescentes sentados a la barra. ¡Ya estaban acabando el segundo plato y apenas habían pasado tres minutos!—. Luego se quejará del dolor de estómago y me tocará a mí cuidarlo. —Hinata asintió, dando otro largo suspiro ¿por qué los hombres eran tan… Ni siquiera se le ocurría una palabra para describirlos.

—¡Otro más!—Ahí llegaba el tercer tazón gigante de ramen. Maldiciendo de nuevo por lo bajo, Kagome sacó su móvil y marcó un número.

—¿Miroku? Sí, hola, necesito que vengas a Ichiraku. Lo sabrás en cuanto lo veas. Oh, tráete también a Sango-chan, será un gran apoyo. —Colgó y miró para Hinata. Con una sonrisa, le tendió el teléfono—. Si quieres…

—Gracias—dijo ella, sonriéndole agradecida. Marcó un número que se sabía de memoria y esperó—. ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? ¿Po-podríais ve-venir tú y Sakura-chan a I-Ichiraku? Na-Naruto-kun…

—¡OTRO!—Kagome frunció los labios y Hinata retorció nerviosa el asa de su bolso.

—¡Gra-gracias, Sasu- —Ya le habían colgado. Sintiéndose aliviada, le devolvió el móvil a Kagome y las dos siguieron observando la absurda actitud infantil del pelinegro y el rubio.

Cuando llegaron al quinto tazón de ramen, los dos estaban que ya casi no podían con su alma, pero ninguno quería darse por vencido—. Te venceré… —Eructó InuYasha.

—Ni ha-blar. —Tosió Naruto.

—¡¿Pero queréis dejarlo ya?!—Explotó Kagome.

—Na-Naruto-kun, por favor… —suplicó Hinata. Pero tanto uno como otro se miró en los ojos de su contrincante y atacaron de nuevo sus tan preciados fideos.

—¿Qué está haciendo el dobe?—Hinata se volvió y la angustia desapareció al ver allí a los mejores amigos de su novio.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Hinata-chan?

—Ve-veréis…

—¡Ríndete, Taisho!

—¡Nunca, Uzumaki!—Y ambos tuvieron que retener las arcadas que les sobrevinieron.

—Me lo suponía.

—¡Miroku! ¡Sango-chan!—Kagome se lanzó a los brazos de sus mejores amigos.

—¿Qué hace, Kagome-chan?

—El idiota, como siempre. —Rodando los ojos con cansancio, tanto Sango como Sakura se arremangaron y, puño en alto, se dirigieron a los "combatientes".

—¡INUYASHA/NARUTO, YA ESTÁ BIEN!—chillaron al mismo tiempo a la vez que los golpeaban en la cabeza.

—¡ESO DUELE, SAKURA-CHAN!

—¡¿ES QUE ACASO QUIERES MATARME, SANGO?!—Naruto e InuYasha yacían en el suelo, cada uno sobándose su propio chichón producto de los puños de sus respectivas mejores amigas.

—¡Pero serás imbécil! ¡¿No ves que estabas avergonzando a Kagome-chan?!

—¡Deja de hacer el ridículo, Naruto! ¡La pobre Hinata no tiene por qué sufrir tus memeces!—En el acto, se volvieron a mirar a sus novias: Kagome estaba molesta y enfadada, Hinata avergonzada y nerviosa.

—¡Hinata-chan, lo sie-

—Ka-Kagome, yo…

Y, señoras y señores, el suelo acabó perdido de… en fin, ya sabéis de qué, no es cuestión de arruinarle la cena a nadie.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Duele… —se quejaba Naruto, mientras era sostenido por Sasuke.

—Dobe.

—Me duele, mierda. —dijo un malhumorado InuYasha.

—Tienes que aprender a controlarte, amigo. —le comentó Miroku, sosteniendo también a su capitán y mejor amigo.

Tras ellos, las chicas iban suspirando cansinamente—. Perdona al idiota de mi novio, Hinata-chan.

—N-no, di-disculpa tú a Na-Naruto-kun e-es demasiado i-impulsivo a veces y…

—¿Solo a veces? Hinata-chan, el muy baka siempre se las apaña para dejarte en ridículo. No sé cómo puedes estar ten enamorada de él. —La aludida se sonrojó al oír las palabras de Sakura.

—Lo mismo te digo, Kagome-chan. InuYasha siempre acaba metiendo la pata ¿cómo puedes aguantarlo?—Las mejillas de Kagome se tiñeron levemente de rosa y sonrió.

Puede que fueran unos idiotas sin remedio.

Pero eran sus tiernos y torpes idiotas.

Eso pensaron las dos.

**Fin De baloncesto y… ¿ramen?**

***Se asoma tímidamente* ¿Hola? ¿Alguien por aquí? Etto... (Inner: ¡sal de una vez! *la empuja*). ¡Ay, eso dolió! Vale, a ver... Si te ha gustado, deja review, si no te ha gustado, también; si crees que es la cosa más horrible que has leído nunca, deja review, igual si es lo mejor que ha pasado nunca ante tus ojos (cosa que dudo, por otra parte...).**

**Está comprobado científicamente que los reviews ayudan a incrementar los niveles de azúcar y por tanto de energía. Así que si eres un buen lector, dejarás review, ya que así me inyectarás la dosis que necesito para seguir escribiendo.**

**(Y son las doce de la noche pasadas, así que podéis ignorarme si queréis xD).**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
